Gekko Everywhere
January 24, 2020 |viewers = TBA |writer = Justine Cheynet |director = Christian De Vita |previous = The Disappearing Ninjas |next = Gekko Takes Charge}} "Gekko Everywhere" is the first segment of the 24th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. Gekko finds a crystal that gives him powers, but it turns out the powers are too strong. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Armadylan *An Yu (brief appearance) *Romeo (brief appearance) *Robot (brief appearance) *Luna Girl (brief appearance) *Moths (brief appearance) *Night Ninja (brief appearance) *Ninjalinos (brief appearance) *Wolfy Kids (brief appearance) *Octobella (first/brief appearance) *Steven (silent cameo) *Alley Cat *''Something that might be a fortune to you will turn out to be a curse.'' *This is the thirty-fifth episode to start during nighttime. **The previous thirty-four are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Owlette Comes Clean", "Halloween Tricksters", "The Good Wolfy", "PJ Dylan", "Armadylan and Robette Rule", "Way of the Woofy", "Werejalinos", "PJ Comet", "Glowy Moths", "Lionel's Powers", "Pirates Ahoy!", "Storm of the Ninja", "Moth on the Moon", "Fly Me to the Moon", "Luna's Cosmic Tantrum", "Wheels of a Hero", "Moonwolfy", "Take Romeo Off The Road", "Mission: PJ Seeker", "Do The Gekko", "Armadylan, Action Hero", "Where's The Wolf Wheelz?", "The PJ Masks Save Christmas" and "PJ Robot Takes Control". *This is the third time all the current villains appear (except for Motsuki). **However, in spite of Motsuki's absence, this is also the first time all the current villains and An Yu made cameos. *This is the fifth time PJ Masks ended with a cliffhanger. At the end of the episode, after the PJ Masks chant their victory catchphrase, the Teleporting Crystal can be seen sinking to the bottom of the moat. Afterwards, a large, blue-greenish tentacle appears, snatching the crystal from its place. **The only other character with a feature like this is the infamously leaked upcoming villain of Season 4, Octobella. So it is likely that the tentacle is foreshadowing her. ***As a result, Octobella may use the aforementioned crystal for her advantage, presumably to teleport to wherever she wants to go. **In regards to the cliffhanger, the first four times this happened were in the episodes "Moonstruck: Race to the Moon", "The Lizard Theft", "Moon Madness" and the short "Moon Cuddly". *This is the twenty-fourth appearance of Mystery Mountain. **Its previous twenty-three appearances were in the episodes "Race Up Mystery Mountain", "The Mountain Prisoner", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Flight of the Ninja", "Armadylan Zen", "Werejalinos", "Teacher Goes Ninja", "Lionel's Powers", "Meet An Yu", "The Secret of the Pagoda", "Storm of the Ninja", "The Splat Monster", "Wheels of a Hero", "Clash on Mystery Mountain", "A Teeny Weeny Problem", "Do The Gekko", "Super Muscles Show Off", "The Disappearing Ninjas" and the shorts "Masters of the Mountain", "PJ Rovers", "An Yu's Bird Rescue", and "PJ Masks Surprise". *This is the first appearance of the Teleporting Crystal. *In this episode, it reveals that Romeo has built a new Invisibility Ray after the PJ Masks threw it in the moat in the Season 2 episode "Invisible Owlette". Gekko soon destroys it afterwards. **The aforementioned information is also referenced. **In regards to the invention, the first time Romeo used it was in the aforementioned episode. *An Yu changed the locks on Mystery Mountain for the first time. *This is the eighth time Romeo's Sky Factory is seen. **The previous times were in "Villain of the Sky", "Protector of the Sky", "The PJ Masks Save Christmas", "Romeo's Melody", "PJ Robot Takes Control", "PJ Sky Pirates", and "The Disappearing Ninjas". *In one scene at the beginning of the episode, Luna Girl said aforementioned information related to the harvest Moon Crystal's current fate from "Moon Madness". *This is the last episode of Season 3 that features The Wolfy Kids as the primary villains. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2020 Episodes Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring the Wolfy Kids as the primary villains Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on The Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes